It's Gonna Get Hot In Here
by Shortcake99
Summary: One shot. It's hot and sweaty and the boys leave Letty and Dom alone in the garage. I think we can guess what happens next! Smut


A/N – This is for Lola! Happy Birthday! I hope you like this – you wanted it on a car, you're getting it! Enjoy!

The garage was hot, sweat sticking to everyone's skins. Clothes were tight against their figures, defining flat stomachs and rock hard abs. The guys were topless and their overalls were tied around their waist, the sleeves hanging down to the ground. Vince threw down his rag and looked towards Dom.

"Everyone, go home, it's gonna get hot in here"

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief and followed Vince by throwing down their rags onto a work surface and pulling the sticky clothes off their backs whilst in the changing rooms. They waved goodbye to Dom and Letty and got into their cars and drove off.

Dom looked towards Letty and advanced towards her, holding her gaze as his hands ran up and down her arms. Letty stepped past Dom and walked over to the garage doors, pulling them shut as she flicked the light on. Her fingers thread through the locks and the clicking sound sent a smile to Dom's face.

Letty turned around to face Dom and began to walk towards him, her eyes solely on him, just him and nothing else. Her walk held swagger, hips swaying sweetly in the damp lighted garage. Dom's breath hitched as Letty came closer towards him, her arms outstretched as she raised her eyebrow, as if she was asking him what all the fuss was about.

Dom finished Letty's slow journey towards him and lightly grabbed her arms, pulling her close towards him and capturing her lips in a harsh but loving kiss. Dom's hands entangled themselves in Letty's brown hair, his fingers wrapped with the long locks.

Letty ran her hands over Dom's defined stomach, pressing lightly into the smooth skin. The sweat that coated his skin transferred onto Letty's hands, making them slippery and easy to glide over Dom's muscular body. Dom moaned deep from within his throat, his voice eager, wanting, filled with the upmost desire to please.

Letty reached up and captured Dom's lips with her own. The kiss was frantic; they aim to please each other as they hold each other close, letting each other know that it is just them because that's just how it is. Dom hoists Letty up and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist, pressing her heat into his groin.

Her small figure was held in a disadvantage at times like this but they always found a way through. Somewhere between the heated kisses and desperate contact, Dom yanks the hair band from Letty's hair and lets the locks fall freely down her back.

Letty sexually shakes her head, the unusually erotic motion sending tingles down Dom's spine. Her dark, lustful eyes stayed on Dom's as she wriggled out of his grip, her ass waggling in the electric lights as she stepped back to admire his fine body.

"I think you are wearing too many clothes"

The words are spoken seductively, so lustful Dom thinks he may explode. Her voice is thick, confident and she has an attitude to match. Dom smirks knowingly at his girl, the look in her eye all too obvious. She struts towards him, her hips swaying as Dom licks up the attention.

Letty bends down, her knees clicking in the process and she tortuously undoes the knot that he had tied with the two sleeves of his overalls. She slowly pushes down the overalls and Dom voluntarily steps out of them before kicking them back, out of sight. Letty undoes the laces on Dom's shoes before pulling them off, flinging them out of sight.

Letty rubs her hand over Dom's covered dick, her hand squeezing lightly over his balls. Letty lifts her mouth to the edge of Dom's boxers and clamps her teeth over the material, one set of teeth on each side. She drags the boxers down his legs using her teeth, Dom's dick releasing as the boxers fall to the floor.

Letty strokes Dom's under shaft and elicits a moan from deep within his throat. His voice calls out to her, begging her for the attention and want he needs. Letty leans slowly towards Dom's erection, her fingers still dancing over the skin of his hardened member.

Letty wraps her lips around the tip of his penis and draws a gasp from her man, satisfaction settling in as she runs her tongue slightly over the tip, caressing it lightly before engulfing his whole length. Letty runs her teeth lightly over the skin as Dom thrusts his hand into her hair, gripping the locks tightly as he pushes Letty's head closer towards his member, forcing her to take him wholly in her mouth.

Letty sucks hard taking Dom by surprise as he grips onto her shoulders for support as she suckles his hard erection, her mouth taking him in. Letty uses her hand to grip Dom's balls, the tips of her fingers lightly digging into the flesh as she continues to suck Dom.

Dom uses the hand in her hair to pull Letty up to his height and he kisses her lips fully, tasting himself on her and endeavouring the flavour. His tongue snakes through her lips and he explores her mouth, the way her teeth sit and the way her tongue fights for dominance.

Dom stands back and admires Letty's clothed body, particularly the clothes covering her chest. He takes the annoying piece of material and uses it to pull Letty's body closer to him as he uses the palm of his hand to hold the back of her head and tilt it upwards, moving her lips closer to his as he swoops down and grabs her bottom lip between his teeth and biting down gently.

He uses his fingers to pull the grease stained top from Letty's body and he flings it through the garage, not caring where it goes. Dom runs his hands up and down Letty's sides, smirking to himself as she shivered through the heat of his sweating hands gliding over her skin.

Dom hooks his fingers through the straps of Letty's bra and pulls them towards him, letting go as the material stretched its furthest. The audible ping of the clothing against Letty's skin pushes Dom into a further frenzy and he couldn't stop himself from diving towards Letty with need.

Dom rushes his hands to Letty's back, quickly unclasping Letty's bra and pulling it off her arms. He grips her breasts with his hands, kneading them as Letty's moans fill the humid air. His fingers tease her nipples, the tips lightly rolling around the pink buds.

Dom backs Letty up towards the far end of the garage, keeping his hands on her breasts the whole time. The sounds of her moans are filled with pleasure and satisfaction. Dom pushes Letty against the wall and drags her upwards, so she can wrap her legs around his waist.

His naked body is flush against her clothed bottom half and that's unfair. Dom uses his right hand to skilfully untie the knot that Letty had made with her overall sleeves and drags them down to her ass, unable to move them further because of her current position.

Dom unwraps Letty's legs from his waist and settles them on the floor so he can continue undressing her. Her shoes are next, the boots are pulled off slowly, torturing her like she did with Dom. Her toenails are painted a bright pink. Dom raises an eyebrow and Letty just shrugs.

Dom runs his hands up and down Letty's legs, her smooth and moisturised legs radiating the smell of coconut through the room. Dom kisses Letty's ankle, then her leg, trailing kisses until he reaches her knee. His mouth presses to the joint and he manoeuvres his mouth around 360 degrees, touching every piece of flesh.

Dom kisses up Letty's thighs, his tongue dancing over the skin as she arches her hips towards him, the need for friction becoming painful. Her head rests against the wall, supporting her body as she climbs onto her tip toes.

"You're killing me here bubba"

"Well I guess I'm doing my job"

Dom suddenly moves his lips to kiss the fabric of Letty's panties, right over the spot where her centre sits. Her hips buck, her release building as Dom slowly tortures her with his slow movements. Dom's hand snakes its way to the top of Letty's panties and he runs his fingers along them.

Dom dips his fingers into her panties and rubs the against Letty's clit, her hips bucking at the sensation. His fingers travel downwards and Dom inserts a finger into her. He thrusts the finger in and out before adding another, Letty's body going crazy with the sudden attention.

Dom rips off Letty's panties and throws them away before replacing his fingers with his mouth. He runs his tongue over her centre and sucked lightly, his tongue inside her as her hands went to his head, pushing him closer to her.

Dom can feel Letty's walls tightening around his tongue so he pulls out and quickly stands to full height. He guides Letty over to a car and lays her down on it, her legs spread apart as she waits for him. Her hair fans out across the bonnet and Dom stands in front of her.

Dom lines himself up and pushes inside Letty, groaning at the contact. He slowly begins to thrust in and out of her, their eyes locked the entire time. His speed increases as they both near their climaxes, Letty holding onto Dom's shoulders as she tries to push him closer into her.

Dom thrusts into Letty one more time before she lets go, her body shaking as her orgasm rips through her body. Dom follows not long after, releasing into Letty and collapsing onto her sweating figure before turning his head and kissing her lips softly.

Dom rolls off Letty and lies next to her on the car. He pulls Letty's body towards him and settles her head on his chest, running his hands softly through her hair and repeatedly kissing her forehead. He cuddles her close to his chest as he tucks her head under his chin.

"Um Letty"

"Yeah?"

"This is Mr Roberts' car"

"Uh oh"

"Oh well"

"I knew there was a reason the boys left"

"Damn straight"

Letty cuddles into Dom's chest and lightly kisses the skin. She can feel Dom's hand travelling through her hair, running through the untidy locks. He wraps an arm around her body and pulls her close, ignoring the fact they are laying on a customer's car.

A/N – What did you think? Thanks to aray48 for our very long F&F conversation about everything

Hope you liked it and please Review and Favourite!

And Happy Birthday again Lola


End file.
